April's Fools Day
by Marooo
Summary: Can a simple prank turns out to be more than this? Athena-centric. Credits for Cover Image to whoever did it. One-shot. THE CARACTERS ARE ALL TOO OOC! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Also, I changed the myth so it can correspond my story. It is fanfiction people!


_**HEY HEY HEY GUYS! SOOO ANOTHER STORY FROM ME! THIS ONE WILL BE POTHENA! OH DEAR GODS, I LOVE THIS PAIRING SOOO MUCH! NOW ON WITH THE STORY! OH AND DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW ME ON WE HEART IT AND INSTAGRAM! READ THE STORY TILL THE END AND I WILL GIVE MY USER NAMES TO YOU (A/N: MY USER NAMES ARE ON THE END…**__**)**_

_**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN PJO.**_

_**ATHENA'S P.O.V**_

It was a beautiful day on Olympus. I woke up in my king sized cloud-bed, took a bath, got dressed and sat at my balcony admiring Manhattan from my villa, like every morning.

It's always a pleasure to see active and energetic humans get up every day and go to work happily with their families. Not always happily, but still…

Anyways, I got up from my cloud-chair (courtesy of Hephaestus) and made my way to the kitchen to take breakfast. I don't eat very much, but I felt like it and I was bored. Yes I know what you think. 'THE MIGHTY AND GLORIOUS GODDESS OF WISDOM, ATHENA, IS BORED'. Yes, I have the right of being bored. I mean, who wouldn't feel bored after living like 10 million years?! And yes, I lost the count of my own age. What?! I cannot be smart and wise about everything! And the truth is, I'm really lazy, like to sleep and get easily (very easily) bored. I'm still a child inside. All you know about me is a façade to hide the real ME. I'm going to tell you why I'm like this.

When I was a little girl, I had long, really long blond hair, green eyes, braces and big, really big nerdy glasses. I was an A+ student and was always picked on by bigger kids at school.

Usually, I was called 'stupid Blondie', 'nerdy', 'goddess of ugliness', etc. Daddy (yes, I still call him daddy) was the school principal, so he always punished those kids. I was like 13 years old. When I was a little younger than this, like 12 or 13, I was the most popular girl in the whole school. Then, all the drama happened. Mommy was murdered when I was 14. The most loved and beautiful queen of Olympus died. The one and only love of Zeus died. All because of Rhea. She didn't accept the fact that her powerful and favorite son got married with a titan (mom was the titan of wisdom and intelligence) AND got a child with the said titan. So, she took a move and killed mommy.

Daddy was and still is depressed and sad. This is why he cheats on Hera (he was forced to marry her by Rhea). He does it to evacuate the pressure and sadness caused by the death of mommy. And from my side of the story, I still get nightmares about this fateful night. All I see in it is blood, a bed with mommy in it, covered by her own blood and Rhea standing right in the middle of the room, laughing hysterically. And all of it is blurred because my eyes are filled with tears, not only in the dream, but in realty too. I always wake up from these nightmares with an ear-piercing scream and a lot tears and cries. Dad always comes and comforts me but he starts crying too.

Then after this awful year filled with blood, tears, cries and screams, I decided to change. First, I was going to dye my hair black because of these never ending jokes. Then, I wanted to have something to remind me of mommy, so I changed my eye's color. Also, I removed my braces and build myself another personality that protects me of being hurt. So, I became this heartless and cold woman, feared by everyone, always calculating every move and really clever and wise, with my black hair and the grey contact lenses (because I need glasses so I can't use magic to change my color), the same color as my mom's. This is how I became _this_ Athena. Cold, mean and heartless.

After I arrived to the kitchen, I made myself pancakes, and ate alone, as usual. Then, as I was going to the Olympian meeting, I checked my calendar. It was April 1st! April's fool day! How did I forget the most important and also my favorite holiday!? Well, it's going to be a very interesting day… But I don't feel like pulling a prank on someone… And I'm sure someone will want to pull pranks on me…

Let's make a quick list of possible 'someones':

Zeus: wouldn't pull a prank on his favorite cupcake (he calls me 'cupcake').

Hera: is mean to me but is really serious, so no.

Poseidon: hates me so probably, yes.

Hades: isn't here.

Hestia: loves me too much.

Demeter: is occupied by cereal.

Artemis: is my BFF, so, of course, yes.

Apollo: wouldn't dare. He's really scared of me.

Hermes: is the god of thieves so, yes.

Aphrodite: will probably try to make me fall in love.

Ares: is my most hateful enemy, so yes.

I wrote this in the S Note app in my Samsung Galaxy Note 3, stuffed it in pocket, and made my way toward the throne room.

When I got there, all the Olympians were already seated in their thrones, probably waiting for me. All we discussed in this boring meeting was war strategy and upcoming wars (there wasn't any, but still we talked about it…).

I was heading home after this very boring meeting when Poseidon decided to show up in my way.

_"Hey owl face! Whatcha doin'? He said with his _really _annoying voice.

_It is none of you business, idiot. I replied calmly with a serious voice and a stoic expression.

_Guess what?! He said with an excited voice.

_What?! I almost yelled at him with an exasperated voice.

_I made a war strategy on my own! And I'm sure you're gonna love it! He said with a huge, shining, charming smile… What?! Where did that come from?! I really wanted to slap myself for thinking such a humiliating thing. But, he picked my interest. This idiot made a battle strategy, himself, and alone?! Unbelievable!

"_Do you wanna see it?

_Ummm, Why not..." I said with one of my _really _rare smiles.

He smiled too, took my hand and led me to the planning room. When we arrived at the door, he stood in front of the door, bowed a little and said with a dazzling smile, a charming voice and in French:

"__Après vous, mademoiselle"._

WOW! Poseidon can speak French?! This really surprised me.

So, I took a step forward, opened the door, and a bucket full of icy water fell on my head (_**A/N: I know, the classical prank but you will see…**_). Then, I saw black. All I remember was screaming really hard and falling on the floor but I was caught by strong arms.

I woke up later on the couch with all the Olympians starring at me with worry, daddy on a chair right next to the couch, holding my hand, and Poseidon on another chair. When I opened my eyes all their faces brightened and they all smiled. Then daddy said with relief in his voice:

_"Oh, cupcake! Thank gods, you're alright! What happened?!"

It was Poseidon who replied:

_"It was my entire fault brother. I pulled a prank on Athena and made a bucket full of water fall on her.

_Then why did she faint? Artemis asked suspicious".

This time, I answered with a weak voice:

_"It's because of the curse…

_What curse? Asked Aphrodite, curious.

_I put an unbreakable curse on her, said Poseidon with regret and sadness in his voice, every time she touches water, it will burn her atrociously and make her feel sharp pain in every part of her body. I'm so sorry Thee, I completely forgot about this curse. Please forgive me…"

His eyes were now filled with tears. I couldn't believe my ears. He was begging me to forgive him!

_"It's-it's alright Poseidon. Don't worry. I already feel better," I said with a smile, and trying to prove my point, I tried to get up but immediately all turned blurry and I fell again, and was caught but Poseidon, _again._

From where I was, in his arms, I could smell his intoxicating but also amazing scent. And when I looked in his eyes, all I saw was worry and… was it love? Well, I hope it was. I always had something for Poseidon and it wasn't only a crush... He is so kind, outgoing, brave and loving!

Then he did the most unpredictable thing in the word. _**HE **_KISSED_** ME! **_HE SIMPLY AND LOVINGLY KISSED ME! AND I HIM KISSED BACK! Oh, how long I have been waiting for this to happen!

After the whole thing with my mommy, Poseidon was the only one who knew about the real me, and he really liked me and I loved him, so we dated and it went really well. In fact, we were _fiancés! _But, of course, Rhea had to stick her nose in our relationship and destroy it! She forbidden Poseidon to see me and forbidden me to see him. Oh how predictable of her. We were dating in secret anyway, but didn't see each other very much. And then she forced Poseidon to marry Amphitrite. I was broken inside but had to accept it.

And now, all my dreams me him by his side returned to me in this kiss. Especially he had divorced Amphitrite like two years ago.

Then, he broke up the kiss, got on one knee, took out a little box and opened it in front of me. It contained a beautiful ring with a heart-shaped diamond, grey from a side and sea-green from another side, surrounded with little pitch black diamonds. It was truely beauyiful! And then he said:

"_Athena, my one and only love, I apologize for all these years of suffering and tears I caused you. I miss you with all my heart. I miss how you cuddled with me when we watched TV or a horror movie late at night. I miss your scent in my home. I miss your nightmares when you woke up in the middle of the night and I had comfort you the best I can. But all of this was taken away from me. Screw you mother! (I laughed at this one) but now, I have the chance to repair this entire messed up situation, and I will. Athena, will you marry me?"

I was going to cry but he got up really fast and took me in his arms again and said gently, looking at the floor:

_"Oh Thee, please don't cry, please... I'm so sorry Athena, if you don't want to or if it's too fast for you, just tell me, please, don't cry, forgive me, please…

I was so touched and happy that I turned his head toward me and kissed him. I kissed him with such force and passion I think I hurt my lips. Then, as cliché as it sounds, everyone began to clap their hands with cries of joy and a lot of laughter. It was literally the best day of my life!

He slipped the ring in my finger and kissed me again. Oh how I missed him! After that, daddy approached us with tears in his eyes, took us two in his arms without a word and started to cry silently. I rubbed his back gently, and murmured some comforting word in his ear.

After some time, he stopped crying and looked at us with a bright and cheeky smile:

_"Metis would be so proud of you sweetie... he sobbed. Oh poor daddy!

_Please daddy don't cry! I want this day to be perfect, so please stop. No mare sad memories for us. Let's just turn the page and begin a new life without forgetting about the past but don't let it control our lives? Okay daddy? Deal?

_You are right, like always Theenie! I'm sure your mother would have said the same thing! He said smiling.

_Thank you dad! I replied brightly.

_And also... My little cupcake will give me other little cupcakes!

_"DAD!"

_**OH MY GOODNESS! THIS IS THE LONGEST FANFICTION I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! AND THIS ONE IS MY FAVORITE FIC SO FAR. NOW, FOR THE ACCOUNTS:**_

_**INSTAGRAM: Maria_samia**_

_**WE HEART IT: Maria_Samia**_

_**HOPE YOU FOLLOW ME GUYS! R&R**_


End file.
